Forget Twenty-Six?
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: A Pokemon waits for someone to take her in, but she's constantly overshadowed by her little brothers and sisters. Will anyone looked the popularity of her pre-evolutions and see her? Pokemon POV, OC character later.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello, fellow readers and writers. I am a longtime Pokemon fan but first time writer in the section. I took a more character-focus on this particular story, with a look into another character in development. So, I hope you like this story and I hope you think about reading more from me. Feel free to leave a review, a rant, a rave, or whatever strikes you. And here … we … go:**

Forget Twenty-Six?

Day after day, year after year, many others were adopted, taken in by loving and excited partners, but she remained. Raichu was originally born in a litter of 15 and was nurtured to evolve early, naturally looking after her little brothers and sisters. However, very soon after that, she and many of others were donated to a care center and shelter for other trainers to adopt. Her Pichu and Pikachu brothers and sisters quickly started leaving with their new families … but Raichu was the one left behind.

She continued looking after the other Pokemon especially new arrivals. She would comfort and defend Pokemon that were teased or dismissed like Slowpoke, Quagsire, Dunsparce and much later Stunfisk. She would get excited when enthusiastic fans came looking specifically for these pokemon, even leading them to each other. She rejoiced when other pokemon were match with perfect partner or family, and longed for that same moment with a person.

Hoping to be chosen whenever a new person would arrive at the shelter, Raichu would approach them with her ears pricked up, her tail dancing behind her, her eyes lighting up figuratively and her cheeks lighting up literally … only to be passed over. At first, it seemed merely misfortune or preference, but some seemed to not see her or even consider her at all. At around the same time, she started noticing many references to your smaller siblings Pikachu and even Pichu: shirts, dolls, watches, bags, balloons, baby pajamas and even adult onesies. In truth, she was happy that her brothers and sisters were beloved, but she didn't know what it meant for her. She learned…

One day, two trainers entered the care centers, obviously skilled by the look of them They had a few gym badges on their shirts, multiple pokeballs on their belts, item packs on their backs, and field guides in hand. As she almost always did, Raichu ran over and stood eagerly in front of them.

"A Raichu?!" One of the Ace Trainers said, "This's gotta be a joke."

"Aw, come on. It still has some viability." The other trainer responded, half-joking.

"Not with the light ball, it doesn't," The first trainer explained, "There's no reason to use it instead of Pikachu; it's outclassed, literally useless now."

The second trainer paused for a moment before admitting, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, girl, but no way."

Raichu's ears and tail dropped in hurt disbelief as the two trainers brushed past. It was a brief conversation between just two trainers but the damage had still been done. 'Outclassed' … 'Useless' … 'Not as good as Pikachu'... Those ideas only got worse as she started hearing them more often. More and more kinds of pokemon came to the center with more and more trainers came looking for them … and it hurt more and more when different people echoed those opinions, some with only a look.

Then, the day came. The center was now overflowing with many new pokemon due to the discovery of newer, more accessible breeding techniques, allowing more and more trainers to get into breeding as well. On this mid-summer day, the shelter was holding an all-day adoption drive, and Raichu was front and center. Dozens of trainers arrived examining, fawning over, and playing with the other Pokemon. Pokemon of all types, shapes, sizes, ages, roles, and background were seen and adopted. Some were selected for potential like Aron, Abra, Feebas, Goomy, Snorunt, and Trapinch. Some were embraced for love and companionship like Vulpix, Skitty, Ralts, Lillipup, Growlithe, and Eevee. Some were taken in for fascination like Drowzee, Pineco, Natu, Sigilyph, and Elgyem. One encounter with a child and his father brought all of Raichu's fears back. The pair approached and came to a stop next to her, Raichu perking up at their attention…

"Dad, what pokemon is that?" The boy said, pointing.

"She is a Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu."

The boy replied assuredly, "Come on, Dad; stop playing around. Everyone knows Pikachu doesn't evolve."

The dad said with a chuckle, "I'm honest. Use a Thunderstone, and you get a Raichu."

The boy argued, "Oh yeah, then why don't I ever see it anywhere. Everyone knows and loves Pichu and Pikachu; I see them every day. I don't know anyone who likes this pokemon or even knows what it is."

"Yes, Pikachu is very popular and Pichu too. But some people like Raichu…"

"Whatever you say, Dad," The boy said, shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

Most of the shelter pokemon went home with new families and trainers that day. Many of the remaining were set to join new homes in the coming days. One of the few left … was Raichu; that day had been like many others. Most walked past her, while some would glance her way then move on. It was the largest gathering at the shelter ever with the most adoptions, and yet she remained alone.

The day was over, and night had fallen. The once-bustling shelter was now quiet, the last of the visitors long gone. Raichu sat forlorn in the main area, the toys and games used by the people and pokemon earlier in the day still strewn about. The caretaker and his assistants took account of all the departed pokemon off to the side. Eventually, a report came on the wall-mounted TV: Pikachus in costumes using moves it never could before! Ice, Steel, Rock, Fairy, Fighting… It was another thing she didn't have, that she couldn't do. Suddenly, all the terrible things she'd heard about her flashed through her mind, and she could hear them repeating over and over with no end in sight.

An incredible fear, desperation, and sadness took over her; she couldn't think of anything worse than that. The feeling moved her, almost instinctively. She left the room, headed to and out the front door … and ran. She didn't know where she was going or what she would do but she ran as fast as she could.

-XXX-

"She's not there either." The male assistant announced as he returned from the last unchecked area of the shelter.

The head caretaker worried aloud, "Oh, this is terrible. We only looked away for a moment…" Just then, a knock on the door came. The caretaker went to answer it with his assistants in tow, and said as he opened the door, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're…"

The caretaker and assistants let out audible gasps and froze as they recognized the two figures in front of them. In front was a woman in her late teens with bright blue eyes and long navy blue hair under a white trilby hat, wearing a long black trench coat, white boots over black knee socks, and a pair of rainbow-colored gem earrings. Behind her was a distinct humanoid Pokemon with green 'hair', red eyes, a small rounded horn on her chest, a long white 'gown' flowing down over her legs: a Gardevoir, this one also wearing a necklace with a rainbow-colored gem matching her trainer's jewelry.

"Oh my Arceus..." The male assistant exclaimed, "I-It's you … Ms. Victoria."

The female assistant ran forward and shook Victoria's hand, saying, "Oh my, I've always wanted to meet you, but I never thought I would. We almost never get trainers of your status here. What brings you back to Johto? What brings you here?!"

With her Gardevoir behind her, Victoria entered, saying with a smile, "I was visiting my home and my parents. I actually found out about your adoption drive yesterday, but I'm sorry I'm so late. I haven't come at a bad time, have I?"

"Actually, miss, I'm afraid this is a very bad time," The caretaker relayed, "We're in the middle of a crisis."

"Oh? Is there any way Celeste and I can help?" Victoria offered.

The caretaker expressed his worry, "I don't think so. One of our pokemon, a Raichu, has run off and we have no idea where she's gone."

With one look at Celeste, Victoria said, "That is awful … and we can't have that at all."

The caretaker reacted in surprise as Celeste floated further inside, "You're very kind, Miss, but we can't possibly ask you to do that."

Celeste turned to him, and her words streamed into his mind, "Don't worry, sir. We'll find her, no matter what."

Victoria instructed, "Celeste, use Calm Mind. See if you can get a read on her."

As informed, Celeste focused her psychic energy, and began picking up lingering thought patterns, searching for one mind in particular. She didn't have to look for long and began relaying information as she deduced it…

"Her thoughts are all over this place," Celeste mentally commented to Victoria, "She must have been here a very long time… She's excitable … but lonely… Oh, she's been so sad lately… Okay, Victoria, I have a read on her; I think we can track her down."

"Excellent; lead the way, darling…" The pair started to leave with Gardevoir leading the way, but then Victoria turned to the others, "I promise we'll find her and make sure she's safe. We'll be back soon."

With that, the pair exited and disappeared into the surrounding woods… Raichu ran and ran until she finally came to a clearing in the forest. A dirt path on the opposite side likely lead to the nearest town and the area had tall grass around the edges, but she definitely didn't want to fight. Sitting down in the middle of the clearing, Raichu stopped to catch her breath, and began thinking about the events and feelings that led her here. This only made her despair more and more, compounded by having no way to do anything to remedy it. Eventually, she began firing off lightning bolts into the sky wherever she became overwhelmed by it all; she needed some kind, any kind of release, even if it only lasted a few moments.

Victoria and Celeste followed Raichu's traces and eventually greeted by the claps and cracks of lightning strikes coming from further inside the wood. They headed towards the crashes until they saw a faint electric glow coming from a clearing. It was Raichu, but they knew not to rush forward.

Victoria whispered, "I think it's safe to assume that's our girl."

"Yes, that's her…" Celeste confirmed before cautioning, "Mistress, we need to be careful. She's very distraught, and she might lash out…"

"Okay, we'll take it easy." Victoria then gently pressed her forehead against Celeste's, saying, "Stay near me, okay?"

"Always…"

Together, they slowly entered the clearing, Celeste casting Psychic on Victoria so she'll understand Raichu's speech. Before they could get very close, Raichu felt their presence and turned toward them.

Victoria responded quickly, "You don't have to worry about us. We're friendly."

Raichu said forlorn, her cries morphing into words as they entered Victoria's ears, "Rai-chu, Rai-chu… _I'm not what you're looking for. I'm just a Raichu._ "

Victoria said, softly and attentive, "Actually, we are looking for a Raichu … a girl who ran away from home."

"Rai, Rai, Rai-chu… _I don't have a home. No one cares I'm gone._ "

Stepping closer, Victoria kindly relayed, "The people at center who sent us were pretty frantic about you being gone. And we're here now, Celeste and I; we came all this way to you. We care about you, I care about you."

" _Miss, you don't have to act._ " Raichu responded, choking up as the 'words' came out, " _I told you I'm not a Pikachu, so please… Please don't lie to me…_ "

"I'm telling the truth: it's great you're a Raichu and I'm only worried about you."

Static popping her cheeks, Raichu turned all the way around, " _I said DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"Victoria!" Celeste exclaimed in horror.

Raichu let loose an electric bolt in their direction, and Celeste quickly put a Light Screen around Victoria. BZZT! The attack still found a landing spot, the shock hitting Victoria and bringing her to her knees. Celeste instinctively felt her power rise to the top and prepared to attack, but Victoria quickly waved her down. Instantly regretting the outcome, Raichu rushed over…

Raichu frantically apologized, " _Oh no! Are you okay? I'm so sorry_."

Victoria, still shaking, reassured, "No, I was careless… You're so strong. Even with a Light Screen, I felt that shock."

Raichu expressed in desperate remorse, " _Oh Arceus. I didn't mean to… I just… I'm so sorry. I don't know why I… I just wanted…"_

"It's okay. I think I understand…" Victoria, having caught her breath, remained kneeling to keep eye contact and took off her trilby, "You just want to be seen and heard… I'm here for you; I'm listening."

No longer angry, Raichu 'spoke' emotionally, " _I've been at the center for so long, and I've watched everyone get adapted. And I just…_ " Tears began streaming down as she continued, " _I want what everyone else has: a home, a family. I want what your Gardevoir has: someone I protect and care for. I know everyone loves my brothers and sisters, but I just want one person who looks at me the same way_."

As Raichu continued to cry, Victoria naturally hugged her and simply held her, wiping away her tears when she was exhausted… With Raichu found, the three of them headed back for the shelter. Victoria and Celeste learned from Raichu that she'd been at the shelter since Red was Kanto champion. They learned at how Raichu began noticing the popularity of Pichu and Pikachu, and realized themselves how that caused her to be overlooked. They learned of things people said about her and to her, and offered apologies and condolences.

Finally, they got back to the shelter to the caretakers and his assistant's relief. With Victoria and Celeste waiting nearby, the staff checked on Raichu and confirmed that she was safe and uninjured, and then took her back to the main holding area. After a moment, Victoria and Celeste arrived to pay her one final visit…

Victoria kneeled down and took Raichu's paws in her hands, "You are a great pokemon, and anyone who doesn't think so doesn't deserve you. Anyone would be lucky to be your partner. Keep helping and protecting others and stay hopeful, okay? I promise, a trainer is going to come for you in no time."

Still a little down and more than a little skeptical of that promise, Raichu was nonetheless renewed by the kindness and attention, and responded with a smile and a nod.

"Great…" Victoria said as she stood back up, "Celeste, could you wait here for a moment?"

With a nod from her, Victoria exited the room…

Eventually, Raichu complimented to Celeste, " _You have a lovely trainer._ "

Celeste replied with a smile, "I thank Arceus for her every day."

" _How long have you been partners?_ "

"Since the beginning…" Celeste happily relayed, "Apparently, her mother brought me here as an egg from Kalos. Victoria was the first person I ever saw. Even though we were both only children, I knew she loved me as soon as she saw me, and I knew I loved her. We've been inseparable ever since. And it's not just me either; all of her pokemon love her, and she loves us."

" _Wow, I wish I could have a trainer like her…"_

"You will … very soon, in fact."

" _Hey, I've heard that Gardevoir can see the future,_ " Raichu said, as a thought came to her, " _Would it be too much, I mean if you don't mind… could you maybe see exactly when someone will come for me…"_

"Hm, let me see…" Celeste closed her eyes and said, "Incoming in … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1…"

Just then, the female assistant entered, picked up Raichu, and began take her away. Raichu was immediately overcome with astonishment, confusion, and shock and looked in disbelief at Celeste. Celeste only smiled back and followed them out of the room. They came to the front of the shelter and Raichu was set back down, and there Victoria and the caretaker were signing papers. Finally, the male assistant brought over a small, old box and opened it to reveal an old Luxury Ball…

"This's been a long time coming." The caretaker said, picking up the ball, "Thank you, miss Victoria. I'm sure you and Raichu will be very happy together."

The caretaker then handed the luxury ball, Raichu's pokeball, to Victoria, and she put the ball on her belt! Raichu looked at Victoria in fearful anticipation and a hope hindered only by incredible disbelief…

"Well, I said a trainer would come for you in no time…" Victoria smiled and gave a playful shrug, "And I did. You should have a nice home, and I can't leave you."

Instantly, everything else disappeared, and all her happiness took over. Raichu jumped up and down with joy and leapt into Victoria's arms, hugging and nuzzling her neck and even kissing her cheek. Her outpouring of joy was so large that her stray electricity caused the lights and other electronics to flicker. Victoria laughed and smiled as well, embracing Raichu right back. Celeste naturally shared in the elation, smiling also. Even the caretaker and the assistants were overjoyed at the sight…

Victoria eventually said, "Let's go home, sweetheart. You've got to meet the others."

-XX-

Even with a full day of activity behind her, Raichu could barely contain her excitement as she traveled to her new home with Victoria and Celeste; she went as fast as he could without sprinting, she bounced happily on her tail as she waited, she chatted with them, but spoke so fast that Celeste couldn't translate it very well. When they got back to town, Raichu rapidly looked at almost every house they passed, ready to enter beyond belief. Finally, they turned onto one house's walkway, and she ran up to the door.

Victoria giggled as she acknowledged, "Yes, the wait is over. We're home."

Victoria unlocked and walked through the door. SKREEEE! A loud shriek came through the house, and a dark blue-green ghost with red gem-like orbs around its neck, red and yellow eyes and with long, lilac purple-tipped hair came flying toward them. The Misdreavus hovered around and nuzzled Victoria, happily chittering and chirping, and Victoria gently held her, cooing affectionately back at her and placing her forehead on Misdreavus'.

"Yes, I'm back. How are you, my little sprite kin!" Victoria said before introducing, "Raichu, this is Drea."

Before Victoria could even finish the introduction, Drea was hovering and bouncing around Raichu, and talking even more excitedly than Raichu was. It was obvious that she had just woken up and was bursting with energy. Just as quickly as she appeared, Drea then flew off further into the house. At that moment, another pokemon with dark blue fur down its back, a cream colored skin underside, and red spots on its neck quickly strolled into the room on all fours right up to Victoria, and stood bolt upright in front of her, Victoria responding by softly touching her forehead to his. The Typhlosion then began growling a report of everything that happened in her absence…

"Good work, Xavier…" Victoria praised, "Raichu, this is Xavier. He and Celeste were with me from the very beginning. Xavier, please welcome her."

Xavier looked at Raichu for a moment, seemingly noticing her for the first time, and dropped back down to all fours, apologizing for his rudeness. Xavier grunted a greeting, gave Raichu quick nod, and went back on his patrol. With that, Victoria and Celeste began getting comfortable as Raichu began exploring, but she stopped in the hallway when she came upon another fellow pokemon: with its round body covered in white shaggy fur and braces around its wrists and ankles, it was the calmest Primeape she had ever seen, sitting cross-legged near the stairs and obviously meditating with its eyes closed.

Victoria soon walked over to them, and began gently scratching behind his ears. Almost immediately, Primeape began twitching and happily grunting, and very soon, the stimulation became too much; he broke his focus and softly swatted her away, Victoria laughing at her effective teasing. As with the others, once she had his attention, Victoria affectionately touched her forehead to his.

"Zachary, we have a new team member. Meet Raichu."

Zachary looked Raichu, and swiftly grabbed her up, to her shock. He then lightly tossed her up and down, seeming to test her weight, and then confidently placed her atop his head. Raichu could only look at him in confusion as he went back to meditating, and then to Victoria.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just him showing off." Victoria explained as she let Raichu back down.

At the other end of the hallway, there was a red, mantis-like pokemon sitting on the back porch by herself away from everything else, looking out into the night. Raichu had never seen a Scizor firsthand, but from her vibrant red color to her even metallic sheen to her sleek figure, Raichu could tell why so many people were enamored with them. Victoria walked out to Scizor and simply sat down next to her, the two of them sitting in silent company and companionship. After a few moments, the Scizor comfortably rested her head on Victoria's shoulder, and Victoria responded by putting an arm around her and leaning her head against Scizor's as well. Victoria then waved Raichu over…

"Raichu, this is Katana. Katana, this is Raichu; she's very friendly." Victoria introduced the two.

Katana warily looked at Raichu for a moment, but Raichu simply smiled and offered her paw. The Scizor relaxed, returned the smile, and gave Raichu's paw a gentle shake with her pincer. Raichu purred happily at the acceptance and for meeting all of her new family members.

-XX-

"Alright, everyone, we have to start heading back to Cinnabar Island tomorrow, see how the restoration project is coming along. We gotta get some sleep."

Victoria made the call to her partners, and everyone began their routine. Soon, they were all fed, washed, and off to sleep. Xavier came to rest on his bed near Victoria's bedroom door. Katana and Zachary were asleep in the tree outside Victoria's window. Drea, being a nocturnal spirit, was playing and bouncing around inside her reliquary trunk filled with games. Celeste quickly fell asleep on her futon next to Victoria's bed. Victoria was sitting on her bed looking through a book of names when Raichu leapt onto the bed.

Victoria sat Raichu onto her lap, saying, "Well, sweetheart, how are you? Do you like everyone? Are you happy here?"

Raichu was beyond simple expression at that point. Everything was better than she'd ever imagined. She was already feeling close to her new trainer and her pokemon family. All she could manage was a nod to the affirmative.

"Well, there's one thing left to do… How do you feel about a new name? Would you mind that?" Raichu smiled ear-to-ear and shook her head in the negative as she softly bounced up and down, "Ha, well then. I think I have one: Liora, 'my light'..." Raichu clapped with delight, loving her new name. "Great, then… Liora, all of us especially me are so happy to have you with us."

Victoria, as she'd done with the others, finally touched her forehead to Liora's in tenderness. With it all coming together, tears began falling from Liora again, this time from elation, and again Victoria softly wiped her tears away. She then hugged Victoria tightly again; she thought seriously for a moment that it could all be a dream, and she could wake up at any moment. She opened her eyes, and Victoria was indeed still there. After so much time, on this day, Liora was home.

The End

 _ **A/N:**_ **There you have it. Thank you for reading, and I really hope you liked it. First, I began writing this story before Alolan Raichu was revealed, so I'm happy Raichu actually got some love. Again, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you read more from me. And as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


End file.
